In the ophthalmic retail market today, one hour or one day service is advertised constantly, and therefore a five day turn around on AR coated lenses via the central optical coating laboratories, which are using vacuum deposition equipments, is resisted. Chemat Technology Inc. has been successfully developing a thermal curable spin-on AR coating technology. However, we have found that there is a strong need to make a pair AR coatings within 20 minutes in order to support the one-hour service in commercial markets. The proposed research is to develop a fast and low cost sol-gel process of ultraviolet (UV)-curable anti-reflective (AR) coatings to this problem. The proposed fast and low cost sol-gel AR coating process will make Americans enjoy the benefit of AR coatings. Simple and convenient spin coating technologies will be used in this research. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Great potential exists in US $6 billion ophthalmic lens treatment market. The intrinsic low cost and compatibility with the current process will definitely increase the percentage of AR-coated lenses, thus benefit the American society.